Setting devices for joining elements, such as punch rivets or setting fasteners, for example, are known from the prior art. In order to guarantee a joining of joining elements in a specific unit of time, a plurality of joining elements is stored in a magazine. This magazine feeds the joining elements individually to the setting device so that a complex reload of the setting device is not required for each new joining element.
In the document, WO 00/07751, punch rivets are pre-stored in tubes having different cross sectional shapes. These tubes have, for example, a T-shaped cross section. Furthermore, several tubes are connected together so that these tubes form a pre-magazine for joining elements in the shape of a rolled up mat, for example. In addition, the transport of the joining elements to the setting device occurs using hoses and compressed air. There, they are fed, adjacent to each other, to a magazine in the shape of a further hose. Along with this hose, there is also a further hose that also serves as a magazine. In this manner, the joining elements from the first hose are joined, while the second hose is used for reloading further joining elements.
The document, U.S. Pat. No. 1,767,926, describes the fastening of nails to a tape that is coiled within a drum magazine. During the feeding of the nails, they are grasped individually and released from the tape. Because these nails are all connected together by means of the tape, the tape guarantees the advance of all nails located in the drum magazine.
The document, WO 2007/031701, describes a feeding system for punch rivets of a setting device driven by compressed air. It is comprised of a loading station, an intermediate magazine, and a feed hose for the setting device. The transport paths within this system have a T-shaped cross section so that the rivet head of the punch rivet it is supported on the shoulders of the cross-section, in order to be moved in this position. The punch rivets are blown into a rail having a T-shaped cross-section that forms an intermediate magazine. The punch rivets are then fed from this intermediate magazine to the setting device via a hose.
The document, DE 10 2008 018 428.4, describes a strip magazine and a rotary magazine similar to a revolver. Both types of magazines are moved stepwise so that after one step in each case a new joining element is located under the punch of the setting device. The strip magazine comprises a rigid strip having a fixed number of retaining positions for the joining elements. The rotary magazine comprises a fixed number of chambers, each having a joining element disposed therein. The individual retaining positions or chambers are moved into a feed position beneath the punch of the setting device so that during the joining procedure, the punch in each case moves through a retaining position.
In order to improve the feeding of joining elements to the setting device in comparison to the prior art, it is the object of the present invention to provide a high-performance magazine for a setting device, a provisioning module for filling the magazine with joining elements and a method for feeding joining elements to the magazine of the setting device.